noxrune_rspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Farming
Farming is a skill in which players grow and harvest a wide variety of plants and crops, using seeds obtained from multiple sources. The produce collected from each plot of land can be used for a multitude of things such as; Cooking and Herblore. The amount of produce collected from each plot varies dependant on your Farming level. '' The above is sped up for demonstration purposes only'' 'Basic Knowledge' To start Farming, you will need to find a Farming patch. There are different types of patches around NoxRune where you can grow; vegetables, herbs, flowers, trees and even fruit trees. The types of crops grown currently in NoxRune are: mixed patches, tree patches, and fruit tree patches. 'Starting Out' Farming equipment except, (super)compost, are all in the toolbelt and are not required in a players inventory 1. Clear your weeds - Click on the patch and a rake animation will occur 2. Add supercompost or compost - Use your bucket of compost or use the Fertile Soil spell via Lunar Spellbook 3. Plant your seed - Use seed on patch 4. Water and/or cure any diseased patches 'Farming Patches' - The following Mixed patches are currently available to players. Via the Leprechaun *Falador patch (with allotment, flower and herb patches) *Catherby patch (with allotment, flower and herb patches) *Ardougne patch (with allotment, flower and herb patches) *Morytania patch (with allotment, flower and herb patches) *Troll Stronghold Patch (with only a herb patch) **Please note that the Troll Stronghold herb patch is ONLY accessible through the use of the Trollheim teleport AFTER you have completed an upcoming achievement. Until then, you cannot teleport straight to the farming location. - The following Tree patches are currently available to players. Via the Leprechaun and Normal spellbook *Lumbridge (Lodestone to Lumbridge) *Varrock Castle Courtyard (Loadstone to Varrock) *Falador park (Loadstone to Falador) *Taverly (Lodestone to Taverly) *Gnome Stronghold (Leprechaun) - The following Fruit Tree patches are currently available to players. Via the Leprechaun and Lunar spellbook *Gnome Stronghold (Leprechaun) *East of Catherby (Loadstone to Catherby) *Tree Gnome Village maze (Leprechaun) *North of Brimhaven (Lodestone to Karamja) *Lletya (Lodestone to Tirannwn) 'Tool Leprechaun' The tool leprechaun can be located at all Mixed Patches and at Gnome Village. Interface Options of Leprachaun *Exchange is the option to swap out your produce collected for Compost (produce under level 47), or Supercompost (produce above or at level 47) *Teleport is the option to teleport to the Mixed Patches 'Seeds' Cape of Achievements Once you have mastered the skill and reached level 99 Farming, you may want to buy the Farming skill cape. This can be done through the Farming skill interface, by clicking "Purchase Attire" and selecting the skill cape you desire; either the new skill cape or the retro version of it. You can also trim your (untrimmed) skill cape using the same interface, and it's completely free of charge. The untrimmed skill cape has the same stats as the trimmed skill cape and the skill cape hood is purely cosmetic. Buying the cape will cost you 99k (99,000). Skill Mastery Achieving 99 is the ultimate goal for many players, however the skill does not stop there. For players wanting to show off their dedication to a skill it is possible to obtain "True Mastery" by obtaining 200,000,000 (200M) XP in Farming. The Farming master cape can then be purchased ingame through the Farming skill interface, by clicking "Purchase Attire" and selecting the Master cape. 'Trivia' *Farming is the latest skill implemented into NoxRune. *Upon release of Farming a player would recieve 13k experience upon planting the herb, Lantadyme. This was swiftly corrected within a day. *While entering ID's for flowers Edu, a developer, entered the wrong ID for white lily seeds, and when thieving the Master Farmer you obtain a Seaweed Net instead. *Upon release of Farming a player could teleport to the Trollheim herb patch and use it without completing the upcoming achievement, but this was fixed. *There's a bug that allows a player to keep fertilizing their crops after it has been planted. This does not have any affect on the harvest yield. *Players can obtain seeds for Cacti and Bushes, but cannot be used as of now. *Upon release of Farming, Edu, coded in functioning fruit trees and additional flower seeds; but mistakenly forgot to add them to the drop/thieving tables. Category:Skills